


everything changes

by whatwefound



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, brad gets a little drunk woohoo, someone hug this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwefound/pseuds/whatwefound
Summary: david and brad have a talk after brad has a bad night
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee, you can read this as romantic if you want idk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	everything changes

Brad had been acting weird all day.

This wasn’t the strangest occurrence, as Brad was a generally weird person, but it was something that piqued David’s interest. The former had been spending the day staring at his computer, distracted, and would jump at the smallest of noises. Every few seconds he would look at his phone, and every notification he did get caused him to lunge and check it immediately. Exactly at 5:00 he quickly packed up his things and said his goodbyes to David, leaving the room and building as quickly as possible.

While David believed that something was off, he brushed it off and looked back at his computer.

…

Late that night, David realized that he had forgotten his laptop at work. While he would usually just wait for the next day at work to go grab it, it was a Friday night and he planned to use it over the weekend.

Cursing at himself, he grabbed his keys and headed to the office.

…

David waited for the elevator to rise to his floor. After the workforce strike the building was seemingly abandoned late at night, and it felt almost spooky to see the office so dark and desolate. When the doors opened, he made a beeline for his office, but paused when he saw a figure sitting on the stairs to Ian’s workplace. Squinting to see, David had to take a step back, “Brad?”

The head of monetization stared at him, just as shocked to see David, “Hey…”

“What are you doing here? Why didn’t you at least turn the lights on?”

The man let out a long sigh, “I… dunno. Just felt like it.”  
  
Looking closely, David noticed the almost empty bottle of whiskey next to him, “Oh my god, are you drunk?”

Brad let out a laugh, spacing out, “Probably.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Not long, I don’t think. What time is it?”

“11:30.”

“Oh,” His eyes became wide, “I think I’ve been here for a few hours.”

“You think?” the executive rubbed his eyes, “How do you not know?”

“I was pretty out of it when I came here… I think I still am.”

David sighed, and moved to the closest light switch he could find. Flicking it, he saw Brad wince as his eyes adjusted. Now having a clear view of the man, David realized that he looked like a mess. His hair was mussed, as if he had run his hands through it, and his eyes were red. He was dressed in a white shirt with a sport jacket, far nicer than anything David had seen him in before, but had the shirt untucked sloppily. It was obvious that something had happened.

“Are you okay man? Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

Brad sighed, shaking his head no. He picked up the whiskey and took a swig.

“Okay,” David stepped back, “I’m going to go grab what I came for.”

The man in front of him nodded, reclining against the stairs.

David returned a few minutes with his laptop in hand. He moved to leave, but decided against it and turned around.

“Do you need a ride home?” He asked.

“No… I’m fine. Go.” Brad stared up at the ceiling, deeply out of it.

“So you’re just going to sit here, drinking? Are you serious?” When he saw the other man nod, his blood began to boil, “Why?!”

The man on the stairs mumbled something inaudible.

“What? Why are you here? Tell me!”

“Because I’m scared to go home!”

The room filled with silence.

David tried to decide how to respond, “What do you mean, you’re scared to go home?”

Brad sniffed, as if he was holding back tears, “I mean, I just realized how utterly and completely alone I am, and going back to that house is only going to make it true.”

“Oh, come on man, you’re not alo-”

“Yeah, David! I am!” He took a deep breath, sitting up, “I am alone. I can’t think of a single person I know who would consider themself my friend, so I am alone.”

“What about your family? Do you have any siblings?” He shook his head no, so David continued, “You spend time with your parents at least, right?”

The room settled into silence again.

“That’s where you went today, wasn’t it? You were visiting your parents.”

Brad put his head in his hands and sighed. After a moment, he nodded.

“Did it not go well?”

He nodded again.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to talk about it?”

Brad let out a long breath of air, then started talking, “I don’t know what happened between us. When I was younger everything was easier, like we all understood each other. But I got older, and they started expecting me to become something incredible. I’m the son of two immigrants, all they want is for me to be successful. But no matter how hard I try, I don’t think I’m ever going to be good enough for them. Nothing is ever going to satisfy them.”

David stood there, stunned at the moment of drunken clarity, as Brad continued.

“I realized tonight that I’ve wasted my life on trying to be important, and now I’m stuck. I can’t get a date because they think I’m manipulative. I can’t make friends because I’m unlikable. Everyone around me hates me because I don’t know how to do something that isn’t for myself.”

“That’s not true!” David interjected

“I made you shave your beard, eyebrow, and eyelashes because I refused to donate to charity.” Brad responded, causing him to go silent.

“I’m an asshole, David,” He stared at his feet, “And I’m sitting like an idiot at my office because I don’t have anything but this job. There is not a single person that cares about me enough for me to go to.”

David stood there, staring, for a long time, trying to find the words to help him, but this wasn’t something he was equipped for. Eventually, he looked up, “Well, I’m glad you talked to me, because I do care about you.

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yeah, buddy, I do. You can be an asshole, and you can be cruel, but I still care about you. I bet if you looked you would see that a lot of other people do too.”

“You’re just saying that.”

David walked back to the staircase and sat down with him, “I’m not. And I hope someday you realize that it’s true.”

Suddenly he felt something around him, and realized that Brad was hugging him. After hesitating from shock, David hugged him back. They sat there in silence for a while, David rubbing his back as Brad wet his shoulder with tears. It was strange, like he was talking to an alternate reality version of Brad. Eventually, they both leaned back.

“Hey David?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“I think I’m drunk.”

“Yeah, I think you are too.”

“I think I need a ride home”

“That's a good idea. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> second fic ahaha
> 
> i wrote this really late at night so i hope it's alright! also if anyone wants to give me some ideas for another please do because i want to write but ~brain empty~


End file.
